


奶油加糖

by woozi1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hozi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi1122/pseuds/woozi1122
Kudos: 2





	奶油加糖

权顺荣感觉自己现在快窒息了

他每天晚上的意淫对象现在就在他的厨房里给他做蛋糕

说来也是巧合，权顺荣爱吃甜食，正好楼下新开了一家甜品店，权顺荣便经常光临那里，一来二去就跟老板李知勋混熟了

权顺荣也不知道是什么时候开始喜欢李知勋的  
，只知道每当权顺荣闭上眼睛的时候，脑子里都是李知勋的笑颜，导致最近李知勋总是出现在梦中，在他身下被他蹂躏着

权顺荣想，自己一定是疯了

今晚去甜品店的时候看到没有自己喜欢吃的红丝绒，很失望来着，结果李知勋说店里打烊之后可以去他家里做

于是就变成了这样，权顺荣站在厨房门口不知所措，李知勋在厨房里专注地做蛋糕

他真的好好看，权顺荣看着李知勋的样子，好像一颗饱满的大福，不知道咬下去是不是一样的柔软

“顺荣来帮我打下奶油”李知勋回头正好对上了权顺荣定定的目光，笑着调侃他“想什么呢”

想你

权顺荣长了长嘴还是咽下了差点脱口而出的话，闷闷地接过李知勋手里的工具

两人就这么默不作声的做着自己手头的事，权顺荣呆呆地看着奶油慢慢地变浓稠，他和李知勋的关系什么时候才能浓稠起来

烤箱“叮”的一声，把权顺荣的思绪拉了回来，李知勋取出烤好的糕体，抹奶油，撒上红丝绒粉，每一步都映在权顺荣眼里，让权顺荣悸动

“蛋糕要冰过才好吃”李知勋像是自言自语地，把蛋糕放进冰箱

“那就先吃你吧”权顺荣无意识地蹦出这句话，说完他自己也被吓到了，连忙低头不敢看李知勋的表情

“不是我的意思是……你别多想……我只是”权顺荣懊恼着怎么自己嘴快就说出来了，被知勋讨厌了怎么办

正想着怎么解释，突然就眼前一黑，唇上传来温热的触感

“喜欢你啊，权顺荣”

他如猫一样笑的狡猾

他果然就和大福一样柔软而让人沉沦

这是权顺荣吻上李知勋之后的第一个想法

似乎是因为刚做完蛋糕，就连唇舌间都是甜腻的奶油味，正是让他深陷的味道

小猫很轻，轻轻一拖就能完全抱起，权顺荣暴躁地推开台上堆放的材料，把李知勋抱上去，李知勋也主动环着权顺荣的脖颈回应他，舌与舌的交缠发出的声音在安静的夜里被无限放大

权顺荣的手也没闲着，李知勋穿的是宽松的运动裤，一扯就能扯下来，隔着内裤揉搓着李知勋的下体，尖端冒出的水打湿了一块布料，是被权顺荣弄得舒服了，小猫的身体止不住的颤抖，权顺荣松开李知勋的唇，扯出色情的银丝也被权顺荣用舌头勾掉

缺氧的小猫脸红得跟那红丝绒蛋糕没什么区别，眼神迷离地看得权顺荣心痒痒，最后还是扯下了李知勋的内裤，布料摩擦过顶端又刺激得李知勋哼了一声，下身早就被权顺荣揉的硬挺，权顺荣愈发觉得可爱，张嘴就含住了

李知勋被这举动惊得缩了缩，想推开权顺荣却被抓住双手

“顺荣……别这样”李知勋羞得不看，偏偏权顺荣的技巧又很好，每动一下都能让李知勋颤抖

“哈……权顺荣……”舌尖扫过龟头的时候李知勋撑不住了，他摁着权顺荣的头迫使他再快一点，最后被权顺荣猛一吸缴械在他的嘴里

“知勋真的是个尤物呢”权顺荣吞下李知勋的精液，笑着调笑到

“闭嘴权顺荣”李知勋羞得就要打他，却被权顺荣躲了过去

“知勋有自己用过后面吗”权顺荣趁着李知勋不注意，捅了一根手指进去，里面却意外的宽敞，看到李知勋那红的就要滴血的脸，心里倒是明白了几分，“看来知勋是有备而来呢”

“你他们到底做不做”李知勋恼羞成怒，但在权顺荣眼里只是又可爱了几分罢了

“知勋就做好被我玩坏的准备吧”

说完便是挺身用力抽插着小穴,每一下都恍惚要把穴壁顶穿一样,李知勋顶不住刺激,大声的呻吟着,泪水和口水交融着滴落在桌子上,权顺荣埋在小穴的分身又涨大了几分

“啊哈……好棒！”李知勋高潮过的阴茎又被刺激得挺立起来，前端随着权顺荣的动作冒着水，刚想自己抚慰一下，却被权顺荣抓住手“知勋要被我操射才可以哦”

“唔……顺荣”李知勋感觉自己身在云端，一上一下的沉浮着，耳边全是肉体交融的声音，爽得李知勋说不出话

“哈啊……要到了”李知勋尖叫着射出来，身后的权顺荣却还是没有歇息的意思，继续往更深处顶弄，李知勋感觉自己简直要坏掉了

直到最后李知勋射不出什么了权顺荣才释放出来

迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候发誓再也不跟体力好的人做了


End file.
